Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 July 2018
04:17-03 Hello 04:17-34 Hey,. 04:17-56 Mind if I add anything to Dark Magic or no? 04:18-08 I don't mind 04:18-26 Really? 04:18-44 Sure! 04:18-53 What did you have in mind? 04:19-17 I was thinking about adding a new power, and a limitation for it. 04:20-00 What is it? 04:20-36 "Inter-Dimensional Awareness" 04:20-49 Okey 04:24-15 Did it! How is it? 04:26-36 My edit summary XD 04:26-51 Was it good? 04:27-08 Yes 04:28-46 Q: I've been watching you, Chloe, hehehe... 04:30-24 (We're RPing) 04:31-13 XD 04:32-26 Chloe: WHAT THE HELL??? 04:32-46 Q: Just kidding... 04:32-56 Chloe: WERE YOU?????? 04:33-08 Q: No.... 04:33-24 Chloe: You better not have been... 04:33-32 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 04:33-37 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:33-52 Q: I wasn't... 04:34-09 Chloe: Good... 04:34-42 Q: W 04:35-02 Chloe: What? 04:35-32 Q: Why is it called 'W' if it looks like a double V? 04:36-08 Chloe: Illogical decision made by WHOEVER created the alphabet... 04:37-44 Chloe: OR they wrote it how it was said and people became lazy and wrote it as a double V. 04:38-27 Q:　いノン、い? 04:39-33 Q: Sorry, forgot you only speak English. 04:39-48 Chloe: Huh? Oh.. Right... 04:41-24 Q: I speak Japanese, remember. I said "I know, right?" 04:41-40 Chloe: Oh, okay. 04:43-01 Q: Why am I always dusting shelves....sometimes I wish there WAS evil... 04:44-44 Chloe: There's a balance of good and evil. It's just a matter of finding any that will do us harm... 04:45-23 Q: Hey, evil, I'm bored, so come here!!! 04:45-54 Chloe: Yeah, I don't think that's how it works... 04:46-24 Q: OH, EVIL? 04:47-00 Chloe: Still nothing... 04:48-37 Master: IT IS I, THE MASTER, AND I AM HERE TO CONQUER NINJAGO!!! 04:49-09 Chloe: The Master of what? 04:49-51 Master: Oh, well...it's just the Master.... 04:50-07 Chloe: Well that's a stupid name... 04:50-58 Q: His mother couldn't think of anything? 04:51-19 Chloe: Got that right! *laughing* 04:52-22 Q: *throws his pie tin at the Master and he turns into a pile of ash* 04:52-59 Chloe: Well that was easy... 04:53-45 Q: OK, now what? 04:54-31 Chloe: I don't know, I'm bored... 04:55-19 Q: Why don't you go demon a bad guy up or something? 04:55-49 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 04:56-40 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:56-44 Chloe: Firstly, I don't see any 'bad guys' around, secondly, I try to avoid that... It can drive me to insanity... 04:57-07 Q: Turn into a demon, please? 04:57-35 Chloe: Very well... *shows her Oni form* 04:58-32 Q: Pretty demon chick 04:58-51 Chloe: What? No... 04:59-34 Q: Well, you are pretty, you're a demon, and you're a girl.... 05:00-08 Chloe: Aww, thanks! 05:00-52 Q: Wanna scare children? 05:01-32 Chloe: That's not very nice though... *reverts to her human form* 05:02-18 Q: Now you're a hot chick.. 05:03-14 Chloe: Aww, stop it! Just make sure Amiko doesn't find out! 05:04-03 Q: Ok....but still... 05:04-22 Chloe: Thanks! *laughing* 05:05-14 W 05:05-18 Oops 05:05-23 XD 05:05-43 Q: What is it with me and demons? 05:06-19 Chloe: I dunno... 05:07-04 Q: They're hot... 05:07-46 Chloe: *trying not to laugh* 05:08-33 Q: What? You like demons? 05:09-19 Chloe: Well, I am one... 05:10-35 Q: And a hot one....where's Cole? 05:10-48 Chloe: I don't know... 05:11-28 Cole: Hey, babe. 05:12-00 Chloe: Hey Cole! 05:12-48 Cole: *kisses Chloe on the cheek* 05:13-29 Chloe: *kisses him back* 05:14-32 Q: Cute 05:15-23 Chloe: *looks over to Q* Oh really? How's Amiko? 05:17-33 Q: Wonderful. 05:18-02 Chloe: That's great! 05:18-41 Q: I'm bored. 05:19-32 Chloe: Well nice to meet you bored! *laughs* 05:20-37 Q: Ugh, I feel bored ... 05:21-13 Chloe: I knew that... Anyways... Cole? Any ideas? 05:21-47 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 05:23-38 HEWWO? 05:23-57 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 05:24-07 Q: Hmm... 05:25-10 Chloe: What are you thinking? 05:26-38 Q: I don't know. 05:27-06 Chloe: Should I show Cole what I can do? 05:27-27 Q: You bet. 05:27-53 Chloe: So that's a yes? 05:28-21 Q: Yeah. 05:29-22 Chloe: *reveals her Oni form again* BOO! 05:30-18 Cole: Woah....smokin' hot, babe.... 05:31-25 Chloe: Aww... Thanks! 05:32-50 Cole: *kisses Chloe on the lips* 05:33-18 Chloe: *kisses back* 05:43-05 Cole: *blushes* 05:43-25 Chloe: *is blushing but isn't visible in her Oni form* 05:43-46 Cole: Beautiful 05:44-29 Chloe: *laughing* You're too nice, Cole! 05:45-20 Q: *giggles* 05:46-01 Chloe: *reverts to human form* What's so funny? 05:47-19 Q: You're cute. 05:48-09 Chloe: Thanks... 05:48-54 Q: What? 05:50-04 Chloe: Oh, never mind then... 05:51-27 Cole: HEY!! SHE'S MINE!!! 05:51-48 Chloe: *laughing* 05:53-33 Q; It was just a compliment... 05:58-12 Chloe: Calm down Cole... I've had people flirt with me before... 05:58-22 Chloe: And I don't care! 05:59-16 Cole: But... 06:00-43 Chloe: It's okay... If I think they ACTUALLY are trying to do something with me I use my powers on them! I've done it before. 06:01-51 Q: *is scared of Chloe* 06:03-02 Chloe: Eh, but it hasn't happened lately... And if things get really bad, I can go full Oni on them! *laughing* 06:03-26 Q: Don't hurt me... 06:04-37 Chloe: I wouldn't hurt a friend over it though... 06:05-31 Q: Unless... *kisses Chloe's cheek* 06:06-29 Chloe: Don't push it... *glares at Q* 06:06-53 Q: I know... 06:07-21 Chloe: Good... 06:08-31 Q: Hehe... 06:10-06 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 06:10-13 Chloe: So what should we do Cole? 06:10-46 Cole: Whatever you want. 06:11-49 Chloe: Well I don't know, since I'm the most indecisive girlfriend in history... 06:12-17 Q: Lol. 06:13-00 Chloe: Yeah, I don't know... 06:13-27 Cole: Chlo... 06:14-49 Chloe: Yes Cole? 06:15-38 Cole: D you have pie? 06:15-44 Do 06:16-31 Chloe: I can make you one... *makes a pie magically and gives him it* 06:17-45 Cole: I meant a cake. 06:18-06 Chloe: *facepalms* You said PIE though! 06:19-07 Q: I want pie. 06:19-21 Cole: I want cake. 06:19-58 Chloe: Alright then... *gives Q the pie and makes Cole a cake* There you go... You happy now? 06:20-22 Q: Cole touched it, I need a new one. 06:20-54 Chloe: Fine... *tosses the pie out the window and makes a new one* HERE... 06:21-11 Q:Yay! 06:21-29 Cole: Mine has a hair in it. 06:21-55 Chloe: *rolls her eyes* Okay, gone now... *removes the hair* 06:22-32 Cole: No, ew...I need a new one .. 06:23-22 Chloe: *scoffs and puts it into his face* You get what you're given, Mr. Fussy... 06:24-15 Cole: I hate it when you call me that... 06:24-52 Chloe: Aww come on! *draws a smiley face on the cake in Cole's face* 06:25-16 Q: *giggles* 06:25-26 Chloe: See, that's better! 06:25-39 Cole: .... 06:26-05 Chloe: *laughing* It's a joke Cole! 06:26-58 Cole: Ha. *slow clap* 06:28-46 Q: Can you tell us a bedtime story? 06:28-52 Chloe: Come on! You have no sense of humour! 06:29-46 Q: Bedtime story!!! 06:31-00 Chloe: What kind? 06:32-00 Cole: Any!!! 06:33-11 Chloe: Once upon a time there was an idiot that went to sleep, THE END! 06:33-34 Q: A better one!!!' 06:34-25 Chloe: *groans* Well you did say ANY! 06:35-35 Cole: MAKE IT BETTER!!!! (They're now six year olds, okay?) 06:37-07 Chloe: WHAT ARE YOU, SIX? 06:37-31 Q and Cole: YES 06:38-53 Chloe: *sighs* Fine... *turns off the lights and holds a flashlight under her face* 06:39-11 Q: Yay! 06:40-17 Chloe: Now this was many, MANY years ago... A young boy, a little older than you, was wandering an old monastery... 06:40-39 Q: A hobo? 06:42-08 Chloe: No. ANYWAY... It was dark, and stormy... The boy was scared as he wandered the seemingly abandoned monastery... 06:42-57 Cole: Creepy. 06:43-59 Chloe: Yup... Then he decided to go inside... 06:44-26 Q: And eat pie? 06:46-04 Chloe: NO! The floorboards creaked as he crept around inside the monastery... He could still here thunder outside... 06:47-53 Q: *creak* 06:49-13 Chloe: Yes, that! Anyway... As he ventured inside further... He realised he wasn't alone... 06:50-34 Cole: You're not alone... 06:52-12 Chloe: *rolls her eyes* YES, ANY WAY... Soon the boy began to see a shadow, not his own, but of something else... 06:52-37 Q: A bird? 06:53-05 Cole: Big Bird from Sesame Street? 06:53-55 Chloe: NO! *is clearly annoyed* The shadow crept closer, as the boy had nowhere to go.. 06:54-18 Q: Huh! 06:54-27 Cole: Oh no.. 06:55-14 Chloe: Soon, the boy could clearly see what it was... It was... 06:55-57 Q: Dr. Saunders? BOOGILY BOOGILY!!!!! 06:57-01 Chloe: NO! IT WAS A DEMON! The boy tried running, only to run into the demon again... 06:57-23 Q: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 06:58-46 Chloe: *grins* Soon, after lots of running, the boy finally gave up... The demon raised it's hand, making the boy float in the air... 06:59-14 Cole: *whimpers* 07:00-26 Chloe: Here comes the worst part... The demon TORE OUT the boy's heart, and crushed it with it's bare hands, and ripped out all of the boy's other organs... 07:00-48 Q: Fun. 07:01-10 Cole: *gasping in fear* 07:02-08 Chloe: Yes... BLOOD WAS EVERYWHERE, AS THE BOY WAS FINALLY DEAD! The demon by now was COVERED in blood... They laughed manically at their kill. 07:02-32 Q: *laughs* 07:03-04 Cole: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH BOTH OF YOU?!?!?!?! 07:03-58 Chloe: IT'S A SCARY STORY DAMMIT! Anyway, nobody dares go to that monastery, and others have been victims of the demon too... 07:04-57 Q: Awesome! Sounds like fun, or just a regular Sunday. 07:06-11 Chloe: But yet... They say that demon is still there... 07:06-33 Q: Can we go there???? 07:08-20 Chloe: It's just a story, Q... OR IS IT? *turns to Oni form* MWAH HA HA HA! 07:08-46 Q: PLEASE??? 07:09-19 Chloe: It's late, you two should get to bed now... 07:09-44 Q: Take Me there. 07:10-27 Chloe: Tomorrow we will... 07:11-00 Cole: Can I sleep with you tonight, Chloe? 07:11-22 Chloe: Fine... 07:11-49 Cole: Hehe... ;) 07:12-13 Chloe: What was that? 07:12-35 Q: Me. 07:13-15 Chloe: Get to bed, it's late! And I'm tired too... *yawns* 07:14-16 THE NEXT DAY..... 07:14-40 Chloe: *wakes up* 07:15-43 Q: Lets go!!! 07:16-19 Chloe: Alright then... But don't expect to see the demon because it only comes out during the day. 07:17-49 Chloe: I MEANT IT DOESN'T COME OUT DURING THE DAY! 07:18-15 Ok... 07:18-18 Lol 07:18-33 XD 07:18-36 Q: OkAy ThEN... 07:19-24 Chloe: So are we going or not? 07:19-36 Chloe: And where's Cole? 07:19-59 Cole: Here 07:20-16 Chloe: THERE YOU ARE! 07:21-13 Q: LET'S. G O 07:21-27 Chloe: Okay... 07:21-52 Go there 07:22-55 *they go there* 07:22-55 Chloe: WELL HERE YA GO KIDS! The old monastery I mentioned last night... 07:23-47 *they go inside and Q loo 07:24-02 Cks the door* 07:24-25 Chloe: *doesn't notice* Don't be long, okay? 07:24-53 Q: Ok... 07:25-49 Chloe: *looks around* 07:26-22 Q: Ooh, a creepy shadow! 07:26-44 Chloe: Huh, what? 07:26-59 Q: There! 07:27-45 Chloe: *sees it* GET AWAY FROM IT Q! 07:28-34 Q: Why? 07:29-03 Chloe: Umm... The story was... Kinda true... Oops... 07:29-30 Q: Cool!! 07:30-45 Chloe: No, not cool, GET AWAY FROM IT! 07:31-04 Q: What is it? 07:31-50 Chloe: IT'S THE FREAKING DEMON DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT??? 07:32-04 Q: oh 07:32-05 .... 07:32-27 Q: Sacrifice Cole! 07:32-57 Chloe: NO! *goes into Oni form and growls* 07:34-30 Q: Mr. Demon, are you a nice demon? 07:34-56 Chloe: IT DOESN'T SPEAK, AND NO IT ISN'T NOW GET BACK! 07:35-25 Q: Ok... 07:36-25 Chloe: *goes closer to the demon and gets ready to attack it* 07:37-10 Q: I'll call him GRUMPYPANTS. 07:37-50 Chloe: Shut up or it will kill you for sure! 07:38-32 Q: Lol 07:38-55 Chloe: *grabs Q's arm* LET'S GO ALREADY! 07:39-36 Q: *runs* 07:40-16 Chloe: *tries to open the door and realises it's locked* WHO LOCKED THE DOOR? 07:41-07 Q: Cole.. 07:41-32 Chloe: DID YOU????? 07:42-15 Q: No... 07:42-29 Q: COLE HELP US 07:42-52 Chloe: *tries to use her magic to unlock the door* 07:45-07 Q:COLE !!! 07:46-32 Chloe: DOES ANYONE HAVE A KEY??? 07:47-03 Q: I do 07:47-43 Chloe: GIMME IT! 07:47-53 Q: Here. 07:48-33 Chloe: *unlocks the door* LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! 07:49-15 Ok 07:49-30 Q: Aww... 07:50-12 Chloe: *grabs Q's arm and runs out* COME ON COLE! 07:51-37 Q: But the demo . 07:51-39 ... 07:51-52 Chloe: LET'S GO ALREADY! 07:53-00 Q: Fine. 07:54-04 *they are well away from the monastery* 07:54-11 Chloe: LET'S NOT DO THAT AGAIN 07:54-51 Q: Why'd you take me there? 07:55-10 Chloe: YOU ASKED! 07:56-54 Q: I thought it was a myth... 07:57-27 Chloe: Heh, I didn't want to scare you kids too much... 07:59-27 Q: Ha. Wasn't scared. 07:59-35 Chloe: Cole was... 08:01-14 Q: : P 08:01-51 Chloe: Anyway, I'm gonna look for something... 08:03-07 Q: What ? 08:04-05 Chloe: *reverts to human form* Something to revert you to the ages you should be! 08:06-14 Q: *snaps* There. 08:07-00 Chloe: Okay... *bends down and looks at it* What's this? 08:08-49 Q:What? 08:09-37 Chloe: You pointed to something here, so tell me what it is. 08:11-14 Q: I'm back to normal 08:11-26 Chloe: How's Cole? 08:12-29 Q: he's .... 08:12-41 XQ: Cole 08:13-06 Chloe: Is he back to normal? 08:14-31 Q: Whatever.. 08:14-54 Chloe: Great! Now what? 08:16-40 I don't know.. 20:18-00 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 20:18-08 MG...I need help 20:18-20 That jerk again? 20:18-23 yes 20:18-26 YES 20:18-31 and he reported me to sketch 20:18-42 I've given him a warning 20:18-44 HE'S USING YOUR IMAGE WITHOUT ASKING 20:19-02 Whos?!(MG or me or you?) 20:19-18 And don't worry, he'll see through the lies. And yes, I saw that too. 20:19-26 MG 20:19-37 Yup 20:20-41 Im scared that I'll actually get banned because of Ninja1000000000 20:20-54 YOU WON'T 20:22-07 Well...maybe if I just...let him join the RP and then I'll quit this one...then he'll stop bothering us....maybe... 20:22-31 No. 20:22-40 It might work... 20:22-46 No 20:23-33 No. 20:23-49 Besides, on every RP Ive been in so far(minus the one with Piggyxl), someone has made me quit, so maybe I should just quit RP... 20:24-08 No 20:24-18 No, you shouldn't. 20:24-24 Do not let that jerk ruin it for you 20:24-55 But, Purple has said that no one can be discluded...so it is kinda my fault... 20:25-00 so I should quit 20:25-08 then people wont be discluded 20:25-11 because of me 20:25-20 No 20:25-54 I see it as if you're not wanted, it's for a reason, so get out. (My POV) 20:26-24 NO. 20:26-28 https://ninjago-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:23172#4 20:26-28 20:26-28 Read this... 20:26-36 someone deleted my reply BTW 20:26-41 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 20:26-45 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 20:27-08 Oh yes I saw that 20:27-16 The two idiots meet 20:27-19 XD 20:27-31 ... 20:27-59 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 20:28-01 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 20:29-10 ? 20:30-24 /me is still worried 20:30-26 * 20:31-22 I'm stressed. 20:31-31 Also, Imma just say it, Ninja100000000 has horrible grammer 20:31-32 I'm gonna quit the Ninjago Wiki. 20:31-36 NO 20:31-53 No 20:32-55 Quinton dont! 20:33-04 ... 20:33-10 Dont 20:33-16 dont do it 20:34-50 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 20:34-59 *sigh* 20:34-59 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 20:35-33 Quin, dont do it... 20:35-55 This is stressing me out too, but don't 20:37-07 I have actual Anxiety...so...this legit makes me want to leave the wiki, and go to sleep for 10 days...and pretend this never happened, but we're gonna get through it Quin! 20:37-53 I'll stop.. 20:38-18 Dont quit the wiki 20:39-19 I won't. 20:39-27 Good 20:41-09 Sorry 20:41-24 Yay! 20:43-35 *hugs Quinton* 20:44-53 Frick, I'm at 3% 20:45-33 Use a charger 20:45-51 I AM 20:46-11 OKAY OKAY, no need to yell XD 20:46-24 XD 20:47-08 So...Ninja10000000 is E Lincoln Ave right? 20:47-47 Yea 20:48-25 E Lincoln Ave seems like an 8 year old... 20:50-37 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 20:50-47 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 20:50-55 Hewwo? 20:50-57 Hmm.... 20:51-09 Did I hit submit log? 20:51-29 It's automatic 20:51-32 ?? 20:51-43 Oh? 20:51-53 The chat log that was recently introduced, Astra 20:53-02 I know, but what is this about hitting submit log?(I am dumb XD) 20:53-53 In the top right hand corner there's a button which says submit log 20:54-09 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 20:54-27 Oh 20:54-28 okie 20:54-30 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 20:54-31 Yrah 22:09-56 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 22:10-16 Hey 22:10-17 HEWWO? 22:10-18 MG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:10-21 HEEELLLLOOOO 22:10-24 Oh hi XD 22:10-42 UR BAAAAACK XD 22:11-06 Lol 22:11-10 XD 22:12-25 Im drawing what Sakura looks like in Ivory Oni form(even tho I still suck at drawing) 22:12-55 Yay, you don't. 22:13-00 You don't 22:13-23 I do... 22:13-47 YOU DON'T AND YOU KNOW IT 22:13-48 No, you don't. 22:13-49 XD 22:15-14 So.. 22:15-31 I dont know it but MOVING ON 22:15-31 XD 22:15-42 XD 22:17-17 .. 22:17-50 LETS WATCH IT!!!!!*puts on IT* 22:18-24 ... 22:18-57 *turns IT off before the first jumpscare* Nope 22:19-53 Thank you. 22:20-13 Your welcome 22:20-18 I have never seen any PG-13 movie ever... 22:20-27 Its R rated 22:20-32 not PG-13 22:20-55 Ok, but still. 22:21-04 XD 22:24-59 So.. 22:25-04 SO 22:25-41 IDK 22:25-42 XD 22:29-26 Just say something .. 22:29-38 SOMETHING 22:29-40 There 22:29-44 ... 22:29-56 Uh....XD 22:29-57 Don't like my joke? XD 22:30-00 XD 22:34-36 Ok, what I meant is start a conversation. 22:35-13 XD 22:35-32 LETS THINK OF RANDOM QUESTIONS 22:36-22 RANDOM QUESTION NO. 1: CAN ANYONE THINK OF A BETTER QUESTION THAN THIS ONE? 22:36-54 YES 22:37-06 RANDOM QUESTION NO.2: WHAT IS MY LIFE??! 22:37-34 Your life exists and it should remain that way 22:37-37 My everything. 22:38-56 Awww*hugs QUinton* 22:39-14 Next 22:40-42 NEXT 22:41-10 your turn Quin 22:41-13 RANDOM QUESTION NO. 3: HOW LONG CAN WE KEEP THIS THING UP? 22:41-28 IDK 22:41-28 I don't know 22:41-41 NEXT 22:41-42 I'll just answer, not ask 22:41-45 okie 22:42-01 RANDOM QUESTION NO. 4: WHY ARE WE DOING THIS AGAIN?! 22:42-06 IDK XD 22:42-11 Because. 22:42-18 XD 22:43-28 RANDOM QUESTION NO. 5: WHY DOESN'T ANYONE GET MY SENSE OF SARCASM? 22:43-36 I do 22:44-01 Sometimes I feel nobody does though 22:44-18 I always do. 22:44-20 I DO 22:46-44 Okey then... 22:47-42 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 22:48-33 ... 22:49-16 RANDOM QUESTION NO. 6: WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE OC OF MINE?! 22:49-41 Amiko, then Sakura. 22:49-55 Yaaay!(I knew you were gonna say that! XD) 22:51-25 MG? 22:52-08 she said brb 22:52-32 When? 22:53-44 She said that on our pm, she didnt say when she would be back 22:53-53 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 22:53-59 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 22:54-01 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 22:54-11 Back 22:54-12 お、おか 22:54-18 ひ 22:54-23 YAAAAAAAAAAAAY 22:54-27 ?? 22:54-42 いの 22:54-44 I dont speak whatever language that is...I speak English 22:54-49 AND VIDEO GAMER 22:54-52 AND NINJAGO 22:54-55 じゃぱねせ 22:55-03 ??? 22:55-04 ｊａｐａｎｅｓｅ 22:55-11 XD 22:55-11 oooh 22:55-56 いぇあ、い化　ペアいい 22:56-27 Quinton knows it. 22:57-10 I thought y'all would .. 22:58-01 Hello? 22:58-11 I'm alone. 22:58-26 I'm 'Harumi' 22:58-42 Hoerumi 22:58-46 XD 22:58-46 22:59-09 Who is now dead 22:59-28 H O E R U M I 23:01-17 XD 23:01-49 Lmao 23:02-21 LMFAO when I heard that's what she's called. 23:02-39 XD 23:03-45 When will Sakura become pregnant?! 23:04-05 IDK 23:04-28 We want a wedding !!! 23:04-37 XD 23:05-25 XD 23:05-34 IN BETWEEN SEASON 8 AND 9 23:05-43 SO LONG TIME FROM NOW 23:06-23 Oh.. 23:06-33 their like 15 rn 23:06-40 XD 22:54-10 Back 22:54-12 お、おか 22:54-17 ひ 22:54-22 YAAAAAAAAAAAAY 22:54-26 ?? 22:54-41 いの 22:54-43 I dont speak whatever language that is...I speak English 22:54-48 AND VIDEO GAMER 22:54-51 AND NINJAGO 22:54-54 じゃぱねせ 22:55-02 ??? 22:55-03 ｊａｐａｎｅｓｅ 22:55-10 XD 22:55-10 oooh 22:55-55 いぇあ、い化　ペアいい 22:56-26 Quinton knows it. 22:57-09 I thought y'all would .. 22:58-00 Hello? 22:58-10 I'm alone. 22:58-25 I'm 'Harumi' 22:58-41 Hoerumi 22:58-45 XD 22:58-45 22:59-08 Who is now dead 22:59-27 H O E R U M I 23:01-16 XD 23:01-48 Lmao 23:02-20 LMFAO when I heard that's what she's called. 23:02-38 XD 23:03-45 When will Sakura become pregnant?! 23:04-04 IDK 23:04-27 We want a wedding !!! 23:04-36 XD 23:05-24 XD 23:05-33 IN BETWEEN SEASON 8 AND 9 23:05-42 SO LONG TIME FROM NOW 23:06-22 Oh.. 23:06-32 their like 15 rn 23:06-39 XD 23:07-02 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:07-04 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:07-20 ... 23:07-36 Quin, you are aware at this point in tine, Amiko is evil right? 23:07-56 WHA???? 23:07-57 Yeah, but still.... 23:08-10 and she's like 14...Q is like...21 23:08-33 Amiko is the Japanese name for Dark Child BTW, she isnt nice rn 23:08-34 Q changes age 23:09-00 XD 23:09-14 STILL 23:09-14 XD 23:09-46 She's cute 23:10-06 XD 23:10-12 Oookie then 23:10-13 XD 23:10-35 MG RESPOND TO RP 23:10-37 This is how they started.. 23:11-11 AWWWW 23:11-13 X3 23:12-22 XD 23:15-34 So.. 23:15-57 SO 23:17-00 SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 23:17-01 XD 23:18-48 OUT OF ORDER 23:18-52 BAD MG 23:19-07 XD 23:19-41 Huh? 23:19-57 IT WAS MY TIRN 23:20-06 TOO SLOW XD 23:20-26 Foine I'll try to be in order now XD 23:21-00 XD 23:21-12 BAD 23:21-27 XD 23:21-34 :'( 23:22-00 Would anyone want to create an OC with me? 23:22-03 I WILL 23:22-13 *sits down with a paper eargerly* 23:22-57 YAY! XD 23:23-13 Let's think of a name. 23:23-52 Natsuki Hiroshi? I like that one 23:24-08 I'm no good at names... 23:24-26 Makatsu? 23:24-52 Oh! I like it! 23:25-10 How does it fit in our universe? 23:26-22 Hmm....maybe she is Q and Amiko's eventual daughter(if she is a girl) 23:26-53 Ohhhh 23:27-25 That is interesting... 23:27-58 Yay! 23:28-24 Sakura:*vision becomes blurry* 23:28-24 23:28-24 Amiko: Sweet dreams, lil' sis*Stabs Sakura in the heart and throws her over a waterfall* 23:28-24 23:28-24 CALM DOWN AMIKO, HAVE A SNICKERS!*gives Amiko a snickers* 23:28-59 The element of force field? 23:29-20 What about the Element of Telekinesis? 23:29-38 Also, was thinking that. 23:29-55 Okay, what about her appearence? 23:31-54 Hazel hair. Navy eyes. 23:32-08 Okie! 23:32-15 Also, MG ur turn on the rp 23:32-33 Woah....Q is angry.. 23:32-39 I CAN TELL 23:32-39 XD 23:33-17 MG?? 23:33-28 I wanted to say impaled her with a spear in the thigh...but that wouldn't go too well... 23:33-39 AWW HELL NO IT WOULDNT 23:34-01 XD 23:34-04 MG RESPOND TO THE RPO 23:34-05 *RP 23:34-12 nvm, u did 23:34-13 XD 23:34-13 Amiko would hate Q... 23:34-54 XD 23:35-54 She would 23:36-11 Would Maki be a Suzuki or a Gunderson? 23:37-11 Probably a Suzuki, Amiko is proud to be a Suzuki...and she most likely wouldnt change her last name after marrige, and she would probably keep her kids last names as Suzuki or Suzuki-Gunderson 23:37-59 Nobody do the RP.... 23:38-10 I HAVE A THING I'M TYPING 23:38-33 okie 23:40-06 Okie 23:41-00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lYTLhXTPM4s Help me I am obsessed with this 23:41-59 NEXT 23:42-20 MG 23:42-38 How is it? 23:42-49 Eh? 23:42-56 I LOVE IT 23:43-27 UR TURN MG 23:43-27 XD 23:43-36 We doing the RP again? 23:43-41 yes 23:43-49 Yea 23:43-58 Okie 23:44-25 NEEXT 23:46-01 ... 23:46-16 NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXT 23:49-35 NEXXXT 23:49-38 NEXT 23:51-05 NEXT 23:51-52 Lo lo 23:52-32 THEY'LL FIND SAKURA ON THE DARK ISLAND AND LLOYD WILL HATE HER FOR NOT TELLING HIM ABOUT MISAKO XD 23:52-56 XD 23:52-56 because Drama 23:52-57 XD